Field
The described technology generally relates to methods of correcting gamma and a display device employing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
A gamma setting is defined as the correlation between displayed luminance and gray-level data. According to Webber's law, human eyes are more sensitive in dark environments than in bright environments. Thus, the correlation between the displayed luminance and the gray-level data (i.e., the gamma setting) may be set to a non-linear relationship based on our physiological characteristics. Further, a gamma correction used for changing a predetermined gamma setting can be performed to allow a perceived change in the displayed luminance to be smooth for a given a change in the gray-level data.